Escondidos
by sh1m1
Summary: 1ª parte serie Escondidos. —Estoy harto, Harry—bufó Draco buscando sus calcetines en el amasijo de ropas de ambos. —Draco, por favor—le decía Harry desde la cama. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina para ellos desde hacía tiempo. Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años". Slash. Drarry.


_Este fic participa en el Reto #25: "Sorpresas de Pascua" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su mundo pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner Bros., yo solo juego con sus personajes.

Slash : relación chicoxchico.

Variable : Callejón Knockturn

* * *

—Estoy harto, Harry—bufó Draco buscando sus calcetines en el amasijo de ropas de ambos.

—Draco, por favor—le decía Harry desde la cama. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina para ellos desde hacía tiempo.

—Déjala, déjala de una vez—le dijo mirándolo con dolor y rabia en su voz.

—Sabes que quiero hacerlo…—Esa respuesta también se estaba convirtiendo en costumbre.

—Sé muchas cosas—dijo él molesto.

—Para ti es fácil, tu mujer murió—le dijo el moreno molesto.

Draco se volvió sorprendido, no era la primera vez que el moreno le echaba ese argumento en cara, sí, Astoria llevaba años muerta, pero fue un golpe bajo, uno que le hizo levantarse con rapidez.

Draco estaba a punto de cumplir 42 años, llevaban dos de esa relación a escondidas y ya no podía más. De verdad no podía más, no podía salir de ese apartamento en el callejón Knockturn y saber que Harry volvía con su mujer, no era capaz de compartirlo por más tiempo.

—Lo siento—escuchó a su espalda—. No tengo derecho a decirte eso, lo siento.

Sintió como el cuerpo cálido del moreno le abrazaba por la espalda.

—Te quiero, Draco—le dijo.

Aquello lo debilitaba, él lo debilitaba, debería haberle dejado antes cuando supo que él nunca la dejaría, que él no lo elegiría frente al mundo mágico. Pero cuando amas a alguien te vuelves ciego a todo.

—No puedo seguir así—dijo antes de marcharse, le supo a final, solo debía mantenerse.

No le miró, no podía hacerlo o volvería a caer en la trampa que ambos se habían tejido.

A cada paso que daba, la distancia se sentía como una piedra en sus bolsillos, llegando el punto en el que tuvo que parar en mitad de la calle.

Le amaba con todo su ser, no había nada más en el mundo que él quisiera que estar con Harry, eso era una realidad que nunca se había negado, pero todo tiene un límite y el suyo se había marcado esa noche, una noche cualquiera, una noche entre tantas.

Retomó su camino alejándose cada vez más de allí.

 ** _Seis meses después_**

Draco estaba en el despacho de su casa, se había recluido allí donde se dieron su primer beso, donde el moreno lo consoló tras la pérdida de su mujer.

Scorpius estaba en la escuela, y la relación con sus padres seguía tan áspera como siempre, el humor no le acompañaba para salir con sus amistades, las pocas que le quedaban.

Seis meses en los que cada lechuza que llegaba de parte de Harry era despedida y la carta arrojada a las llamas, su chimenea cerrada a cal y canto para él. Ni siquiera cuando fue rogando hasta su puerta él le abrió, aquel día sus reservas de Whisky de fuego bajaron estrepitosamente.

¿Dolía menos pasado el tiempo? No menos, distinto. Pero sabía que lo superaría, Draco era un superviviente, sobreviviría a Harry Potter.

Esa mañana sentado en su despacho, con un té que le calentara, no sentía aquellas ganas de maldecir y destrozar cada uno de sus costosos artículos de colección.

Estaba más sereno que nunca, quizás aquel fuera el inicio de una nueva etapa para él.

Vini era una buena elfina, debía agradecerle por aquel delicioso té.

Bajo la bandeja vio asomarse un trozo de papel, podía ver las letras negras impresas sobre el fondo amarillento tan característico del Profeta, sus puños se crisparon y el té comenzó a saberle a rayos.

Se había prohibido leer el Profeta desde hacía tiempo, seguían llegando ejemplares a su casa, pero los elfos los retiraban de su vista desde que perdió los nervios cuando vio la foto de la familia feliz en la graduación de cadetes de aurores.

Había lanzado maldición tras maldición a esas sucias hojas de papel, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado.

Y allí estaba, a punto de arrojarlo a las llamas cuando la imagen central le paró el corazón por un segundo. Una foto de Harry, con su uniforme de jefe de aurores, serio, incluso podría decir que lucía arrogante y despiadado, si es que algo así fuera posible en él.

"El héroe del mundo mágico abandona a su mujer"

Draco se levantó de golpe, derribando la silla, el resto del artículo era una dura crítica contra el auror, declaraciones de supuestos amigos de la pareja, de la desolación de la esposa abandonada, Draco dejó de leer y volvió a mirar la foto de Harry.

Dejó el periódico de cualquier forma, dejó todo y salió corriendo del que fuera su refugio por meses para arrojarse a las llamas verdes de la red flu.

Aún conservaba la llave, el único recuerdo de que aquello había sido verdad. Abrió con manos temblorosas, sin tiempo de pensar qué demonios estaba haciendo allí.

La bocanada de recuerdos cuando accedió al interior le golpeó, su lugar, donde ellos se habían amado sin miedo. Estaba igual, y Draco se permitió respirar, pararse y pensar, quizás él no estuviera allí, se hubiera marchado de Londres una temporada.

—Draco—escuchó detrás de él, solo un susurro.

Se giró y lo vio en la puerta de lo que fue su dormitorio, después de tanto tiempo él estaba allí.

Se le veía tan demacrado, que no pudo evitar ir hacia él y abrazarle. El moreno lloró en su hombro y Draco lo sostuvo con fuerza.

—Lo hice, Draco, lo hice—decía Harry enterrando su cara en su cuello.

—Lo sé—le contestó, besando su pelo.

—No puedo vivir sin ti.—El moreno se separó para mirarlo, sus gafas torcidas y sus mejillas aún húmedas—. No quiero vivir sin ti.

Lo besó como si solo en sus besos pudiera encontrar las palabras de amor que había callado por meses, como si su corazón roto solo pudiera reanimarse de ese modo.

—No volveré a dejarte—le prometió y se prometió—. Te quiero, Harry.

* * *

Últimamente estoy a tope con los retos, y este en concreto sí que ha supuesto un reto, solo 1000 palabras para contar una historia.

Espero que os guste.

PD: hice una serie con esta historia se llamará Escondidos y consta de Escondidos, Atrapados y Descubiertos (próximamente). Drarry y Scorbus.

Besos.


End file.
